It is conventional to store drugs, vaccines, medicaments, solutions and the like (hereinafter, “medication(s)”) in a sealed vial or other similar container for later use. Such medications may be stored in a dry or powdered form and reconstituted in liquid form for later use, by adding a solvent, for example; alternatively, the medication may be stored in a vial in a liquid form.
A conventional vial for storing medication has an open end, a radial rim surrounding the open end, a planar rim portion that overlies the vial rim, and a reduced diameter neck portion adjacent the rim. Commonly, such vials are closed by an elastomeric stopper, or other pierceable closure, which is pierced by a syringe.
Vial adaptors, which are disposed intermediate a vial and an injection device (hereinafter used interchangeably with the term “injector” or the like) are commonly used to aid in the withdrawal of medication from a vial. Such adaptors help to hold the vial; align the syringe with the vial's stopper; and avoid accidental pricking of a user's finger.
WO 2008/047372 discloses an example of an injection device for the withdrawal of medication from a vial and injection of the medication, the device including a vial adaptor and an injector.
Rigid (non-collapsible) vials require the influx of air when medication is withdrawn, to prevent the formation of a vacuum therein. For such purpose, among other purposes, vial adaptors have been developed; some of which include a bi-functional (e.g. dual-passage or dual-conduit) stopper-piercing member that pierces the vial's stopper and is designed to allow air to flow into the vial via one conduit while medication is being withdrawn via another conduit. Some vial adaptors have a filter at the air entrance of the air conduit to prevent entry of particulate matter or bacteria into the vials during the medicament withdrawal process and air influx (e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,147).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,147 also describes a bi-functional stopper-piercing member, referred to therein as a needle, depicted as grooves in the outer surface of the needle. A possible issue with such grooves is that the typically elastomeric, i.e. resilient, stopper may block or partially block the grooves. On the other hand, internal passages/conduits can be difficult to manufacture due to the small size and possibility of buckling of the mold pins creating the conduits as a result of temperature change, and/or manufacturing design, during the manufacturing process.